The void
by earthling1996r
Summary: Lincoln , Clyde and the counselor search for missing people and things, everyone else forgot about. Based off of the Gumball episode


Lincoln and Clyde were watching the cheerleaders while eating lunch.

The cheerleaders " Go Royalwoods Go! Go! Go !" Lincoln showed his support " Woo Ready Yeah Mexican Wave! Listen to the crowed we love YOU!"

Lincoln looked at Clyde cheering unenthusiastically. Lincoln " Dude show the respect." Clyde " Sorry it's not that I'm not supportive , it's just they stink badly."

Lincoln gave a look . Clyde " Like two skunks that have a baby who needs a diaper change and is living in rotten fruit and cheese; kind of stink."

The cheerleaders in their pyramid all fall down , Sammy " MY BACK !" moaning was heard . Clyde " Scratch that a skunk baby eating onions and being surrounded by stinkbugs."

* * *

Lincoln " I don't think they stink they were just missing something , something important ." the school guidance counselor Mr. Sawvile pops up in a tinfoil hat " You boys have just noticed of course with the memories being taken way of the disappeared things a and people I'm not surprised here I made some tinfoil hats for you."

Puts the hats on Lincoln and Clyde through they take them off. Mr. Sawvile " Dudes put those on it'll protect you from them memory wiping ." Lincoln " I don't won't to look silly." Mr. Sawvile " But if you don't you could lose someone very dear to you just like me, and this tinfoil hat is the only thing keeping me from completely forgetting what I lost."

Lincoln " Your marbles ?" Mr. Sawvile " No Jane." Clyde " Whose Jane?" Mr. Sawvile " My love and I swear I will find you JANE!" Clyde " Um no offense but how do you know Jane didn't just leave you." Mr. Sawvile " Impossible Jane can't leave without me no matter what." Runs off.

* * *

Mr. Sawvile came back with advice. " Look for the unseen and look in places that you wouldn't notably go to."

Lincoln " Uh thanks ." Mr. Sawvile gave them the tinfoil hats again " And put these on." Lincoln and Clyde did but on only to humor him.

* * *

Clyde " Now that Mr. Sawvile had mention it I feel like something is missing." Lincoln " What lunch ?" Clyde " No." Lincoln " Dinner." Clyde " No and It's not a meal." Lincoln " Your cowboy hat?" Clyde " no and I never had a cowboy hat. It's the school that's missing something."

Lincoln " Yeah look at the lockers 299, 300, 301, 303 wait theres no 302 locker maybe the school is mission that locker kind of a bore if you ask me." Clyde " Or the owner is missing and the locker was just a bonus." Lincoln so your saying it's not something that's gone but someone." Clyde " if my suspicious are corrects then yes." Lincoln " Let's go to the yearbooks."

* * *

They go to the library to check the yearbooks out. Lincoln "WOW ." Clyde " What you find a clue?" Lincoln " No Mrs Jonson in the 80's ." Clyde " Funny but we are on a very important mission, so stay focus Linc." Lincoln " Right let's see oh my gosh Clyde look ."

Lincoln showed Clyde an old photo from a few months ago with the cheerleader sodding a perfect pyramid with some kind of shadow being a part of it. Lincoln " Someone is missing I just can't remember who or if it was a boy or a girl." Clyde then wacked Lincoln on his head " OW. Clyde what was that for." Clyde " Sorry I thought If I hit you you'll member like with TVs."

Lincoln " Well good thinking but wait I'm stated to remember something it's Cristina ."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde told everyone at the playground . Lincoln " So no one remembers who in the world Cristina was do ya ?" Zach " Wait did you say Cristina ?" Lincoln " Yes you remember her ?" Zach " Nope." Liam " Maybe you could describe Cristina ." Lincoln " Ok she was a girl that everyone forgot about and she went to school here maybe she was blond." Lucy " sigh you don't remember her either do you ?"

Lincoln " NO YOU"RE RIGHT I DON"T KNOW WHO SHE IS BEYOND WHAT I JUST DESCRIBED BEFORE BUT IF I STOP TALKING NOW I"LL LOOK PATHETIC SO I"M JUST WALKING AWAY."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde go in Mr. Sawvile's office where he is doing yoga. Clyde " Mr. Sawvile your not totally nuts." Lincoln " At least not full on nuts." Clyde " Your conspiracy theory is true." Mr. Sawvile was eager "You mean the fact that goths and vampires are the same thing?" Lincoln " Ok first off my sister Lucy is a goth and don't say things like that second of all no it's the whole people going away."

Mr. Sawvil "Oh well let me put my shoes on I'll help ."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde showed him the missing locker. Clyde " So what do you make of it ?" Mr. Sawvile " Hmmm Lincoln why don't you look ." Lincoln did , Mr. Sawvile " Take a closer look." Lincoln did as well , Mr. Sawvil " Closer ." Lincoln was now stuck . Clyde " Not that close Linc." Lincoln got out and retrieved a photo.

Lincoln, Clyde and Mr. Sawvile " WOW!" Clyde " Yep That's Cristina all right." Lincoln " I'm started to remember having a crush on her it didn't last." Clyde " Maybe we can find more clues at her house ." Mr. Sawvil " Well what are we waiting for let's go maybe I can find Jane."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were walking with Mr. Sawvile Lincoln ask him a question " Mr Sawvile do you remember Cristina ?" Mr . Sawvile " oh yes she was a good student well liked by many and didn't talk much." Clyde " Wow she sounds so boring." Mr. Sawvil " Hmm maybe Cristina disappeared because the world thought she was boring."

Clyde looked up " What do you mean the world?" Lincoln " And boring ?"

Mr. Sawvil " I have a personal belief that something or someone considered a bad idea rather it being bland and generic to downright awful and hard to look at is sent away and everyone forgets about it with a few exceptions remembering them like us."

Lincoln " Wait your saying that the world got rid of Cristina by..." Clyde made a slit throat sound . Mr. Sawvil " Oh no the world isn't that cruel it instead put her and Jane in a new place where they can't get out but I will get them out."

They made it to Cristina's house only for it to be gone.

Clyde " Great a dead end ." He said annoyed. Lincoln took a step forward " Wait a minute ." Lincoln took noticed of the area between the two houses and it appeared to be a giant piece of paper folded in half.

Lincoln suddenly got into a sucking thing Clyde and Mr. Sawvil tried to pull him out but they all went in.

* * *

The three landed in a place that looks like the inside of a TV with snow.

Mr. Sawvil " Looked kids all the mistaken mankind as ever made." Lincoln " Wow all the stuff I forgot about I now remember and there are not good." Mr. Sawvil " Look it's Socks with sandals , Mario Hotel, and Sparky the dog." Mr. Sawvil pointed at them.

Lincoln saw Cristina's house " Look I see Cristina's place." Mr. Sawvil " Ok you two go get Cristina and I'll find Jane." floats away to to so.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde tried to float to but it was difficult for them, Clyde " i haver an idea let's use this toxic hairs spray from the 70's as a boost." They do and Lincoln coughed from inhaling .

Lincoln and Clyde made it to Cristina's house and saw she was frozen watching TV. Lincoln " There she is just watching TV you'll think she would be doing something about being trapped here."

Clyde walked up to her and started to poke her " Cristina CRISTINA ." Cristina finally reawaken and saw the two boys in her house not at all pleased " Oh it's you two what are you doing in my house uninvited ?' Lincoln " We're here to save you." Cristina " Save me from what that video you posted." Lincoln " Can you please not bring that up it was like nine months ago." Cristina " No it was last week." Clyde " Um no it was Nine months."

Lincoln " Yeah and that video has nothing to do with this the world thought you were a mistake and put you here you didn't noticed ?" Cristina " Why would the world think i'm a mistake?" Clyde " Maybe because you were too bland." Cristina " I'm not bland I watch TV and go to the mall." Lincoln and Clyde " Yep bland." Lincoln " I still can't believe I used to have a crush on you." Cristina " So are you two going to get me out of this place or what?" Clyde " Ok let's get out of here before we are the forgotten."

They exit her house , Lincoln " Ok it's simple we get Mr. Sawvil and go out the portal ." Cristina " You mean that portal closing in on us?" Lincoln takes a look and saw the portal was indeed closing . Clyde " We need to hurry."

* * *

Lincoln runs in place that looked like a checkered board while Clyde and Cristina hopped. Lincoln " What are you two doing?" Clyde " We thought this would be a good idea to get by faster." Lincoln " Clyde EVERYTHING in this place is a bad idea do I need to spell it out for you?"

Suddenly a paperclip pops up " Hey do you need help with any emails." Lincoln punches the paperclip away " Stupid paper clip nobody ever liked YOU!" Just then disco music played Lincoln " We need to leave were in the world of DISCO." Clyde " But I love Disco ." they run to find Mr. Sawvil

* * *

Mr Sawvil was still looking for Jane . Lincoln " Mr Sawvil we need to leave the portal is closing we'll be trapped forever." Mr. Sawvil " No I'm not leaving without Jane." He suddenly sees 'her'. Mr Sawvil " And there she is?"

Runs to 'her'. Lincoln " I'm guessing it's a vegan librarian."

To his and Clyde and Cristina's surprise Jane was a van. Mr. Sawvil " Ain't she a real work of art she runs on sunflower seeds and love. Lincoln " Yeah she was a mistake alright."

* * *

The four got in Jane, Mr. Sawvil " Ok let's get of of this dump ." Before he could start the van a motor sound was heard. Mr. Sawvil " I didn't start it yet." They saw Swaysawy and Buhduece laughing and making car noises . Lincoln " Run those ducks over." Swaysway and Buhducec were chased away by dodo birds.

Mr. Sawvil " No need those ducks are now dodo food."

* * *

Lincoln " Now let's get out of here before were trapped ." Mr. Sawvile tried to start Jane but she was a no go. Lincoln " I know what to do he and Clyde started banging on Jane " Come on you stupid thing work right for once." Mr. Sawvil " Boys. ( Lincoln and Clyde stopped ) " She runs on love remember?" Lincoln and Clyde " Oh." The three kissed Jane with great affection .

Jane was now working . They all managed to get out before the portal closed.

Lincoln " Wow we must tell everyone about this so that things and people won't be forgotten ever again." Clyde " Yeah good bye to forgetting things and hello to forgetting being forgetful of things." Mr. Sawvil " I'm going to need to make a lot of tinfoil hats so we won't forget." Cristina " But how could we forget something like that?" Her question was answered as the void sucked up the tinfoil hats and whipped out there memories . Lincoln " What were we talking about just now?"


End file.
